galiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn
Dawn is a second year student at Galia in the Psychic Dicipline. Personality Dawn is typically kind and wants only to try and make as many friends as possible though due to her fathers sheltering there are many social aspects that she's unaware of. Curious by nature she tries to learn all she can about herself and the magic around her even going as far as to run possibly dangerous experiments though her high pain tolerance tends to help with that though it also causes her to come off as airheaded or silly when she takes the full brunt of a fire ball to the face. Powers Powers "Void Summoning" Due to Dawns unorthodox creation, Dawn began unwittingly drawing out creatures of the void from her body, as it turns out Dawns body serves as a kind of portal between the world and the Void, using her own essence to draw out creatures from the void and place her will over them. She controls this by using the Zippers stitched into her body by her father "Doctor Light" and has four zippers in total on her hands back and chest. When drawing out a creature she uses her own life force in order to place her will on a creature, the larger the creature the harder it is to control, the less time she has using it and the more energy it will take. *''Small'' one hour 10% energy *''Medium'' thirty minutes 40% energy *''Large'' ten minutes 70% energy *''Extra large'' one minute 100% energy Necrotic body: Dawn's body is not her own, its actually the body of her deceased sister that has been given new life by the necromancer Doctor Light. Due to her body still being Dead dawn has to preserve and maintain it thus needs to learn Necromancy in order to better take care of herself. Having a corpse for a body has perks though as Dawn's body gives her quite the pain tolerance as well as a tolerance to cold. Relationships Dawn (bi) has no romantic partners at the time of writing this. '''Doctor Light - '''Xavier VanLeiche aka Doctor Light is Dawns Father, he created her by accident using his Daughter Midna's body. He cares deeply for Dawn and Dawn holds nothing but respect and love for her father dispite his cold demeanor. Background Dawn is the result of an accident caused by Doctor Light, whilst trying to resurrect his Daughter Midna, Doctor light found that instead of pulling and trapping a soul using a soul gem he actually created a soul that was entirely new, resulting in Dawns birth, as lived in place of her sister, The two found that these odd black creatures would begin tearing their way through dawns body leaving her hurt and exhausted afterwords. With research Doctor Light discovered that Dawn was actually a conduit for the Void and has been unwittingly summoning creatures from it for a while now. Knowing this would lead to disaster should Dawn not learn to control it he sent her to a friend "Alnazar" in order to teach her control. Upon making it to the Academy Dawn found friends in the secret basement and was placed in the psychic disapline. Trivia *Dawn is actually based on a kh oc of the same name, in which she is actually a nobody Dusk and not the homunculus she is here. *The wand she uses is actually her fathers gifted to her after he sent her to the accademy. Category:Second Years